


Enter Sandman

by Summer-Soldier-art (Goddessofpredators)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart of a Fanfic, Gen, Illustrations, sandman!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Summer-Soldier-art
Summary: Boss Man is tall and lean, his skin is pale as marble, and his coal-black hair falls down to his shoulders. Around his neck he wears a silver chain, weighted down by a shining blue pendant as big as a fist.





	Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beyonds of Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591834) by [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox). 



> A piece of Sandman!Bucky for [Littleblackfox's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox) absolutely amazing fic, [The Beyonds of Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591834/chapters/36230460#workskin) , which I recommend you all read as soon as you can if you haven't already. (And if you have, hell, why not go for a reread ;D)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SummerrSoldier) for more of my art


End file.
